


and the anchorperson on TV goes...

by orphan_account



Series: Eisner Award for Best Writer and Artist [2]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Book Writer Bucky, Holidays, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I don't get it! Why devote just one day to being sappily in love? If you love someone that much you need to give them pink teddy bears, and diabetes, then why can't you do it the entire year round? Why make my life more difficult-"</i>
</p><p> <i>"James," Natasha keeps her voice low but it's enough to shut him up. "I don't care about your deep emotional issues with Valentine's Day. Stay inside with all your doors locked until the 15th for all I care, just get me my pages on time."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and the anchorperson on TV goes...

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 16 Military Wives by the Decembrists.

Anonymous asked: _Hey so I was wondering, since you've got someone now, you doing something for Valentine's Day, Barnes?_

Bucky looks over at Steve, bent double over his drawing table. "Hey Steve." Steve grunts in acknowledgment. "Do you want something for Valentine's Day?"

Steve doesn't sit up, but Bucky can hear his pencil stop moving. "Is this a trick question?"

"People want to know. Are we doing something for Valentine's Day?"

"You hate Valentine's Day," Steve says carefully, still waiting for the trick.

Bucky grins, loving how well Steve knows him. If Steve asked, he would even consider celebrating the holiday just for him. "Can I lick chocolate off your stomach?"

Steve laughs and starts drawing again. He doesn't exactly answer Bucky's question but Bucky doesn't need an answer. Or a reason to lick chocolate off his stomach.

_Nope, no , nothing for Valentine's Day  
_

 _Posted on February 7_

-

James Barnes doesn't like holidays. Christmas, Independence Day, none of them. St. Patrick's Day is his exception. He even risked venturing into Boston one year. He doesn’t remember everything that happened, but he assumes that meant it was a good day.

Valentine's Day is very high on the list of holidays he hates.

"I don't get it! Why devote just one day to being sappily in love? If you love someone that much you need to give them pink teddy bears, and diabetes, then why can't you do it the entire year round? Why make my life more difficult-"

"James," Natasha keeps her voice low but it's enough to shut him up. "I don't care about your deep emotional issues with Valentine's Day. Stay inside with all your doors locked until the 15th for all I care, just get me my pages on time." Bucky resists rolling his eyes at her. She has a pen in one hand and just because she hasn't stabbed him yet doesn't mean she won't. "Does Steve have your scripts?"

"Yea, he has them, he's started drawing."

"And Sam…?"

"Has the script for Wolverine. I'm all caught up, I promise." He folds his hands in his lap before she can stab him anyway, just because. He doesn't put it past her. " _Promise_."

-

Steve bites his shoulder gently and immediately soothes it over with his tongue. "Bucky," he murmurs. His breath on damp skin makes Bucky shiver.

"Fuck me Rogers," he groans, pressing back against him.

Steve kisses his neck and entwines the fingers of one hand with Bucky's as he slowly starts to move. Agonizingly slowly. Bucky whines underneath him so Steve moves harder and faster, and Bucky's whining turns into pleased moans.

Steve makes sure that Bucky's cock rubs against the sheets with each thrust. Bucky's hand clutches at his and Steve moves faster.

His voice is hoarse when he comes, muffled in the pillow, clenching tightly around Steve and dragging him over with him. Steve sags on top of Bucky, not moving until Bucky starts to grumble about how heavy he is. Steve laughs and kisses his cheek as he rolls off. "Love you."

"Fuck you."

"You only wish you could get it up that fast."

"One day," Bucky mumbles, "I'll be old enough for my doctor to prescribe me Viagra, and then fuck you. All the time."

Steve shakes his head, not sure what to do with that. Slowly Bucky flips himself around so he's pressed against Steve's side. 

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Bucky doesn't say anything for a minute and then very slowly, he raises his head. "I hate you. Was this a Valentine's Day fuck?"

"No. It's still the thirteenth." He curls an arm around Bucky's shoulders and pulls him back down. "Anyway, I was promised chocolate."

-

captainbatsdick asked: _So does Barnes have any weird kinks? You know, in honor of the day._

Bucky leans over Steve's shoulder to look at the screen. "You get weirder shit online then I do."

"Because you scare them all away." He leans his head back against Bucky's chest. "I have something for you by the way."

"Rogers." Steve stands and is out of the room before Bucky can stop him. "Rogers! What the fuck are you up-?" He almost collides into Steve outside of the room that's used as their workspace. Steve's hands are held tightly behind his back. He looks so pleased with himself that Bucky doesn't even try to make a grab for it. Whatever it is.

"Here," he says softly. Presenting a piece of paper to Bucky. No flourish, no big bows or boxes of chocolate. Just a piece of paper, folded into thirds. Staring up at him is a quick sketch obviously supposed to be the annoyed cat or grumpy cat meme online. A little speech bubble above the cat's head is complaining about Valentine's Day. Bucky eyes him suspiciously, but carefully opens it.

It's a drawing. It's one of _Steve's_ drawings. Bucky doesn't need the signature in the corner to recognize the style. No one else would even consider the drawing remotely romantic.

"Steve…did you draw me a Frankenstein Werewolf?"

"Feeling better about Valentine's Day now?"

Bucky kisses him, being as careful as possible not to crush the drawing. Steve's drawn for him before; they've worked together for years but he's never done something like _this_ before. Something just for Bucky. "I really do need to lick chocolate off you now. You fucking earned it."

Steve palms his ass through his sweat pants, pulling him closer for another kiss.

-

Bucky thinks Natasha is looking at the drawing. He scanned and emailed it to her, but it's always hard to tell what someone is doing on Skype. She could be watching porn for all he knows, though he assumes even his heartless editor would show some emotion when watching porn. 

"You're crazy," she finally says, looking back at him.

He leans forward excitedly. "Come on, just think about it. It opens with that, a wolf replacing its own heart with the body split wide open next to him and then starts telling a story backwards. Explaining in bits and pieces who the heart belongs to. The wolf used to be a genius mad scientist and-"

"Does Steve know you're using his present to you to pitch ideas to me?" She cuts him off.

"I know!" Steve calls from the kitchen.

"We could just do one of those creator-owned things - something short and simple?"

"What's simple about a mad scientist werewolf that steals hearts?" She sighs but he's known her for years. He knows when she's been hooked. "Well if you want to do it so badly, I'm not able to tell you _no_. It's not like I'm pitching this to Stark anyway. I'll take a look when you have more than a fucked up Valentine's Day card."

Her eyes shift to something behind him and he half turns as Steve leans down. "Thank you, Nat."

She smiles. Steve always gets more smiles than him. "You're welcome. You two are something else." The screen goes black and Bucky beams up at Steve.

"I need to get some work done today." He kisses Bucky's temple and sets a cup of coffee next to him. "Behave or I'll cut off the internet."

"Whatever, _Dad._ "

-

_Since everyone seems so damned interested in my sex life. It's really nothing special (besides being fucking awesome). And Steve doesn't like me talking about it anyway. But he draws me shit. I hope you're all fucking jealous._

_Posted February 14 with 143 Notes_


End file.
